Digits!Hermione Granger
She thinks of herself as the daughter of two dentists from Surrey (Ch. 6) | death = - | relatives = Leo and Roberta Granger (parents) | pets = Granville ( ) | patronus = Sphere/star (True Patronus) | personal items = Cloak of Invisibility, , , }} Hermione Granger, also known as the Goddess or the Girl-Who-Revived, is a witch with extraordinary powers. She is the leader of the , a group who attacks and takes down several -guarded prisons in the 1990s. The group also does diplomatic and security work for the and the , often championing the . Hermione helped create the Tower and is 's closest friend and advisor. Hermione has some powers of a and a , including superhuman strength and agility, regeneration from injury, immunity from disease, and an aura that makes people want to trust and admire her. Hermione is also very smart, a powerful witch, and an expert duelist on par with and . Hermione is known to be kind and compassionate. She also has leadership skills which she demonstrates as early as her first year in . Hermione has a that was made for her by and that protects her from dying. She suffers bodily death twice, in 1992 and in 1993. In 1999, she likely becomes the first ever known of all three . As of 1999, she is also the only person besides Harry Potter that is able to cast the Charm. Biography :For a detailed account of Hermione's first year in Hogwarts, see HPMOR!Hermione Granger. Second year After Hermione is revived in June 1992, she starts studying for her (5th-year exams) with the intent to take them with Harry at the end of the summer in order for them to get their legal majority. She also starts training and learns . She also takes some healing duty in the newly-created clinic that will later become the . In July, Harry tells Hermione about the suffering of prisonners in and the charm with which she could destroy the dementors (which Harry cannot do himself because of his other duties). Hermione starts studying intensely to cast the spell while also using her fame to advocate the closure of the prison. However after several months she still cannot cast the spell nor convince politicians to move the worse criminals out of Azkaban. This causes her much suffering and people around her worry about her constant state of exhaustion. During this time she becomes close friends with . On December 23rd, 1992, Hermione decides to attack Azkaban and rescue the prisoners even without being able to cast a Patronus. She receives a who she names Granville, possibly after muggle . Granville transports her to Azkaban and they lift heavy blocks of rock to bombard the prison. The prison guards are ordered to stand by. When attacked by the dementors, Hermione finds the right state of mind to cast a powerful True Patronus and destroy them, at which point she is first called a goddess by auror . Over the year of 1993, Hermione takes down several other dementor-guarded prisons and forms the . On April 30th, 1993, the Clinic is attacked by . Hermione fights him with other people present but she is heavily burnt by Starr's and she suffers bodily death for the second time. Granville also dies in the attack. Later that day,Draco didn't change robes Harry, Draco, and revive Hermione with a . They use a chip of bone from , bits of skin from (a member of the ), and some blood obtained from after he was intimidated by Moody, , and . Later, Harry, Draco, and Hermione discuss the plan to have Draco control all opposition to their projects, but Hermione erases her memory of it as a means to never betray the secret. Harry and Draco will her in 1999 after she rediscovers the plot on her own. References Category:Significant Digits Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw *